A Summer of Changes
by CaribbGirl
Summary: What happens when Quinn tries to change the negative relationship she has with Rachel over the Summer.
1. Chapter 1

This is my very first attempt at fan fiction writing. Thought of the idea behind the story today, so I thought I'd give it a go. I may or may not continue with this story. Not quite sure, but if you like it and would like to see more, then please let me know.

Thank you in advance, and enjoy :)

"School's out for Summer." She quietly sings to herself, as she clears out her locker. The perfect Alice Cooper song to express her emotions at this moment. Today's Rachel Berry's last day as a Junior at William McKinley High School, and she couldn't be happier. One year closer to her hopeful departure from good ol' Lima, Ohio. One year away from living in New York City, where she'll work her butt off to land every part afforded to her or at least what her talent can get. She isn't naïve in thinking that she'll make it once she steps foot into the City, but she has a lot of hope. One step at time she tells herself, one step at a time.

She finally closes her locker after having spaced out for a few minutes, before she turns on her heels and heads towards the exit. Her phone rings before she can push the door open, it's her dad. "I'm coming outside now dad," she says into the phone. After a few seconds, her 'thank God I'm getting out of here' smile turns down as she listens to her dad on the other line. He just told her that his board meeting is running a bit late, so he has to stay for one or two more hours. I guess I'll be walking home, she says to no one in particular. It's lovely out.

As she walks down the steps, iPod in hand, a little Barbra to accompany her on her walk, she catches the eye of Quinn. Quinn Fabray, resident McKinley High HBIC Cheerio with a penchant for tormenting her life. They stare at each other for, God knows how long before a scowl shows up on Quinn's face, and she quickly turns away. Rachel just shakes her head and starts walking out of the parking lot.

Ten minutes later, it's raining and she's soaked all the way down to her Penny loafers. Cursing under her breath, because the weather was great a few minutes ago, and now her clothes are clinging to her body.

She's not too sure what took place between her and Rachel in the parking lot, but if their stare-off was any indication of what was to come, let's just say that their 'relationship was about to reach another level of difficulty.

Over the past few days, I've had a few epiphanies about what my actions have meant towards Rachel. Especially after our heated conversation on stage by the piano. It was more of a one-sided conversation really, with me telling her how she's too good for this town, and how she should let go of Finn and move on. If anyone else was a witness to our talk they would see how much I care for her, which I do. I didn't realize how much though, until I started replaying all the interactions I've had with her over the years, things I've said, written, and physically done. Which constantly makes me wonder how I was so oblivious to what was right in front of me.

I have feelings for one Rachel Berry. Feelings that I'm still not all too comfortable to address, but they are there, and I can't completely run away from them now.

I usually make a left out of McKinley's parking lot, but I had to stop at the supermarket to pick up some things for my mom so she could cook dinner tonight. She's trying to rebuild our relationship, and she things us cooking together will do that. I might as well try...right? So, I take a right out of the lot instead, hoping that by the time I get to the supermarket there aren't any long lines. I just want to relax after a long day at school. Begin my Summer break.

Surprisingly it starts to rain, and as I'm slowly driving along, argyle and a very short plaid skirt catches my eye. I immediately think it's Rachel because seriously, who else dresses like that? I contemplate offering her a ride, but you remember the parking lot and you scowling at her. But she's walking in the rain, her clothes are soaking wet, and you're not sure how much longer she needs to go before she reaches home or wherever it is that she's going.

You roll down the windows and shout, "Rachel!" It seems like she hears me, but she doesn't turn around, so I shout again. "Rachel! Get in the car." She quickly swings her head around, a la the little girl from the The Exorcist.

She just stands there looking at you for a minute before she says, "Quinn, what can I do for you?"

"Get in the car," you say again.

"I don't like it when people order me around me around Quinn. You should know that by now."

I can sense that she's slightly annoyed, so I huff at her before I say, "It's raining, you're wet, and I'm trying to offer you a ride here."

"Why?" she asks, a little intrigued.

I just shrug my shoulders. "It's raining," I repeat.

Walking hesitantly over to the car, she opens the door, sits down and quietly says, "Thanks."

I drive in silence for the next five minutes, nothing but the the inhale and exhale of our collective breathes invading the silence between us.

"You can make a right turn at the next stop sign," Rachel says, and I do just that.

A few more minutes of silence between us now feels like an eternity. She asks me to stop at the tan house on her right. As I park my car outside her house, I'm unsure of what to say. How ironic. I'm contemplating about asking her what she'll be doing for the Summer. I'm interested.

"So, what are you doing for the Summer," I finally ask.

"Why do you want to know?" she says.

Answering a question with a question. God, why can't she just tell me.

"I'm just curious Rachel. That's all," I tell her while she's staring away at me. It looks like the wheels are rapidly turning over each other in her head. Searching for what to say next. Suddenly she opens the door, and climbs out of the car. Is she really not going to answer me I thought. She's so frustrating! Why am surprised. Before she closes the door she opens the zip of her bag, pulls out a card, and places it on the seat.

"That's what I'm doing for the Summer," she says. Before I can pick up the card, Rachel thanks me again for the ride, and tells me to have a good Summer. With that she leaves without waiting for me to say anything.

I watch her walk up the stairs to her house, open and close the door before I can register what just happened.

The card reads: Welcome to the Columbus Ballet Company's Summer long auditions for the Fall lead in the production of The Nutcracker. Auditions begin July 3rd.

I pull away from Rachel's house after reading the card over and over again.

Looks like I found what I'll be doing this Summer.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who added my story and/or myself to their 'story alert,' 'author alert,' 'favorite story,' and 'favorite author,' list. I appreciate it! As I said before, if you like/don't like how the story is so far, and how it's processing, feel free to leave me a review (s). I gladly welcome them :) **

**Also, this story takes place after 'Original Song' as mentioned in Chapter 1 with the piano scene, but Quinn is still a Cheerio here. For the purposes of context, Quinn was pregnant, but I don't think I'll delve too much, if at all into that. My characterization of Rachel and Quinn is a little different from the show.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned here unless pointed out, and I'm only having some college Summer break, writing fun. So, don't sue me 'cause I'm broke. **

**As always, thank you and enjoy! **

* * *

><p><p>

There were three things about every Summer break that Quinn loved. The first one being that she didn't have to see the halls of McKinley for three complete months. The second, which she loved, was having no 6 A.M. bruise-inducing Cheerio practices run by her devil incarnate of a coach, Sue Sylvester. The third, and most important reason was the ability to sleep in late. Which teenager didn't love that? So, when the tune on her alarm clock fills her room at 12:45 P.M., she doesn't groan or fuss about it. She reaches across the left side of her bed, turns off the alarm, and stretches her way out of bed.

Walking over to her desk, she sees the card from yesterday that Rachel gave her. She picks it up and looks it over again, as if she hasn't done that enough. Now that she knew what Rachel would be doing for the Summer, she didn't exactly know what to do with the information. She knows she wants to get to know Rachel better, away from the social hierarchy that has plagued their high school relationship so far. She doesn't have a plan though. But she does know that Columbus is two hours south of Lima.

After brushing her teeth and taking a shower, Quinn leaves her room and heads downstairs to the kitchen. As she walks in she sees her mother getting ready to put the kettle on the stove while humming along to the radio's tune of Feeling Good. She smiles to herself, because it has been awhile since she has seen her mother somewhat upbeat and present in her life. Last year took a toll on the already strained mother-daughter relationship they had. With Quinn's pregnancy and the subsequent divorce of her parents behind them, physically not emotionally that is, this year was about rebuilding. That's why she was showing an effort when it came to their bonding time. It's also why she wanted to change the negative relationship she had with Rachel to a positive one. A friendship perhaps, maybe more. But she won't get ahead of herself when it comes to her feelings for Rachel. At least not yet.

"What's got you in such a good mood today?" she asks her mother while opening the refrigerator and taking out the orange juice.

Slightly startled, Judy swings around with her hand covering her heart. "Oh hunny, you scared me!"

Always one for dramatics my mother. Reminds me of someone I know. Between light giggles Quinn gets out, "Sorry mom."

Judy flashes her a smile. "It's okay sweetheart. You know me and my flare for the dramatics!" Her mother emphasizes with the motion of her hands. "Glad to see you're finally up and awake. I was making some tea, would you like a cup?"

Quinn lifts the box of orange juice in her hand. "No thank you." She follows her mom to the table, pours herself a glass of range juice and takes a seat.

"So what do you have planned for today hunny?" Judy asks while skimming through the newspaper, finally opening it up to the Life section.

Quinn slowly sips her orange juice before answering. "Nothing really. I thought about going to the mall, but I'm expecting it to be packed. It's a Saturday after all, and I'm not looking forward to possibly running into people I don't particular want to see," she quips. "Maybe later though," she states seconds later, getting up from the table.

"Daddy! Dad! Anyone?" Rachel shouts frustratingly as she storms through the house, checking everywhere for her Pointe shoes, but not finding them.

"Baby doll we're in here!" Leroy, who Rachel refers to as daddy, shouts from the living room.

Rachel isn't having a very good morning. For most of last night she couldn't sleep, because she was constantly thinking about Quinn and the car ride. She couldn't figure out why Quinn was suddenly being...nice to her. And this morning when she went to take a shower, she hit her head. Yep, her day wasn't off to a good start. So, when she walked into the living room and saw her daddy holding her Pointe shoes in his hand, she was very happy.

Sighing happily, Rachel walks toward her father. 'Thank God!"

"You're welcome hunny," Leroy remarks while handing over the ballet shoes to his daughter.

"Thanks daddy," Rachel adds while playfully rolling her eyes. Her father just laughs at her actions.

"I thought you said dad was in here as well?" she asks not seeing her dad, who's name is Hiram..

"He stepped into the study to take a call from work. So, what's gotten you in a tizzy this morning, baby doll?' he asks while motioning for Rachel to join him on the couch.

"Why do you think I'm in a tizzy?" she says shifting to get comfortable on the couch.

"Rachel..." her daddy prods pleadingly.

Sighing, she turns around to face him. "Yesterday, after dad told me he couldn't pick me up, I decided to walk home. On the way it started raining, God knows why since the weather was perfect a minute before. I swear those so-called Meteorologists from our local weather channel don't really know what they're talking about! Anyway, I got soaked obviously because I didn't have my umbrella or anything. Speaking of soaked, I think my Penny loafers are ruined. I might have to go the mall and..."

"Rachel, focus please," her father says, smiling at her.

"Fine. To make a long story short, since you obviously don't want to hear what I have to say," she jokingly quips with him. "Someone offered me a ride home, which means I didn't have to walk the rest of the way home." 

"How is that a bad thing?" he asks confused.

"It isn't, but I wasn't expecting it from the person. It doesn't matter now," she says distractedly. Getting up from the couch, she meets her daddy's eye. "I'm fine, I'm promise. Can I borrow the car to go to the mall," she suddenly asks.

"As long as you're okay, I'm okay hunny," her father says smiling lovingly at her. "The keys are on the entry table. Drive safely," Leroy stated as he got up from the couch and hugged her.

"Thanks daddy. I'll see you later okay. Love you," Rachel says as she kisses him on the cheek.

As expected, when Quinn arrived at the mall it was packed. She again hoped she wouldn't run into anyone she wasn't too fond of. Not particularly sure why decided to go to the mall in the first place, she rode up the escalator and walked into American Eagle. Purchasing a sweater for herself, Quinn walks out of the store immediately eyeing a record store on the opposite side of the mall, a few stores down. Walking with an excitedly pep in her step, she entered the store amazed at what see saw. Mike's Records, as it's called was definitely a new edition to the mall, because she hadn't seen it there before. She didn't have a record player at home to necessarily play any of the records, but she liked music and thought having a look around wouldn't hurt anyone. Walking through the aisles distractedly amazed by the variety of records, paying no attention to her surroundings, she bummed into something or someone rather small.

Quinn began profusely apologizing to the stranger she just bumped into, until she lifted her head to see that it was no stranger.

"Rachel? I'm sorry, I didn't see you. You're pretty small you know, so..."

"Are you making fun of my height Quinn," she asked annoyed.

Quinn quickly realized how Rachel wrongly took what she said, and rushed to correct herself. "No, no I wasn't I promise you. I just, well...come on. You are small though," she repeated smiling when Rachel scowled at her.

"Well,whatever. I guess I'm sorry as well, since I also bumped into you."

Quinn lets out raucous laugh, shaking her head at the girl. "Thanks for the not-so apology. I hope this isn't how you apologize to every person you bump into," she quipped.

"It isn't!" she said pointedly as if she had something to prove. "I was getting ready to leave the store before you bumped into me, so good-bye," she said turning in her heels.

"Wait! Rachel, come back here," Quinn all but shouted outside the record store, running after Rachel who was already heading for the escalator. _For someone so small, she sure does walk fast, she thought. _

Finally catching up to Rachel, breath a little labored, she blocked the girls path before she made the small trip down to the mall's lower level.

"Quinn, please get out of my way."

"No!" Quinn stated firmly. "Have coffee with me?" _Oh God! What am I doing? I hope that didn't sound too much like I'm asking her out on a date, because I think it did. She probably can't tell. Jesus. _

They both had to move away from the escalator because a group of people were waiting to go down. Quinn anxiously moved over, still waiting on an answer.

'Why?" Rachel finally said.

_Really? What is with this girl and her one word, answering a question with a question self! Here I thought she was verbose. _

"So we can talk," Quinn answered. "Please?' she sighed out.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yes, Quinn. I'll have coffee with you."

Quinn simply smiled at her. _Thank God she thought. This might be the start I was looking for. _

**A/N: So, that was Chapter 2. Hopefully you liked it. Also, please don't expect a daily update from me. Sometimes I get busy and/or lazy lol. But, as always I will try my prompt updating best! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I would like to thank you all once again for reading, reviewing, and adding to myself and the story to your alerts. I know someone expressed their concern with the story's point of view based on the way chapter one was written. I'm trying to correct those mistakes as the story progresses. **

**With that said, please don't forget to review so I can know your thoughts on how the story is progressing so far, as well as any criticisms you have. **

**Also, I'm not sure how to space story doc to make reading the dialogue is for some, so please bear with me. **

**I'm also sorry about the late update. I've been busy with work, and I'm also trying to enjoy my break (sleep), before I go back to university in a month.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned, unless stated otherwise.**

**Thanks you, and enjoy :) **

"Medium coffee and a medium chai latte!" shouts the barista behind the counter.

"I'll get it," Quinn says, raising herself from the table.

Quinn takes their drinks from the barista, walking back to the table. "Here you go," she says, placing Rachel's chai latte in front of her.

"Thank you," Rachel says, lifting the cup to her mouth. She groans.

Quinn giggles. "That good, huh?" she asks pointing to Rachel's latte.

"Very," she states between sips. "I needed this very much. My morning hasn't been...great, to say the least"

Quinn frowns before saying, "I'm sorry too hear that."

Rachel looks at her with a tight lipped smile. "It's whatever now," she says, while playing with napkin on the table. "So, why are we doing this Quinn? Why did you want to talk with me?" she asks, taking another sip of her latte.

Quinn leans back into her chair, a small sigh escaping her lips. "I-I...I'm sorry. I'm sorry for the years of torment you have suffered through by my hands. For calling you those awful names, which to be honest doesn't truly reflect you physically."

Rachel shifts uncomfortably in the chair at Quinn's words.

"Although I personally didn't though one or any at you, I want to apologize for the slushies as well." She shifts in her chair, pulling herself closer to the table. "You might not believe me right now, and I...I'm just really sorry Rachel."

"But why now Quinn?" Rachel asks perplexed. "After all these years, as you said, of you treating me like garbage, of both of us fighting over stupid middle school things, why now?"

Quinn takes a breath, letting Rachel's words sink in before she answers the girl. She's not sure what she was trying to accomplish by asking Rachel to have coffee with her. By her sudden apology to Rachel, it's evident that right now, she's just flying by the seat of her yellow sun dress.

"Everything changed for me last year. Things I didn't want change did, and I was left trying to figure out what to do next. I cheated on my then boyfriend with his best friend, got pregnant, got kicked out of my parents house, and if that wasn't enough, I feel from the top to the bottom of the school's social ladder. What I'm trying to say is that through all of that, I gain some perspective on this thing called life. I'm not saying I'm hundred percent a new person, because I'm not. But I'm trying to be."

"I-I don't know what to say to you right now Quinn. I don't do speechless, but every time you and I interact, I can't seem to get my words out. The past twenty-four plus hours have been weird and confusing for me, and you suddenly apologizing doesn't make it any better," Rachel says.

They look at each other, both eyes amassed with conflicting emotions. Quinn just nods her head and finally says, "I understand."

Seconds, minutes, hours seems to pass between them. Hazel eyes taking in the brown orbs across from her, and brown eyes doing the same. For that window of time, nothing but each other was the focus of each other's eyes. A loud crash sounds behind Quinn, and shakes both girls out their intense gaze. Rachel clears her throat, Quinn shifts nervously in her chair, and silent awkwardness crowds their space once again.

"I have to go. My dad, ah...he needs the car, so I have to go," Rachel says. Not one for lying, honest to a fault her fathers would tell her, but one white lie at this moment wouldn't hurt anyone. She needed out and away from Quinn right now. Her brain was beginning to hurt.

"Yeah, o-okay then," Quinn stumbles over her words. _God, this didn't go well. _"So, I'll see you around?" she asks warily. Unsure of what to do with herself at that moment. She didn't like that feeling very much.

"Sure," Rachel says. No moment of truth behind that single word, and they both know it.

Both girls leave, going their separate ways. One, hoping for a changed relationship, the other confused about it all.

She thought conversation would make it better. Be a starting point between them, but it only made things...worse?

Things were certainly nowhere near easy now.

"I'm a Fabray!" She exclaims as if it should mean something. As if worlds should shatter, and everything should automatically fall into place. _I'm a Fabray. _

Collapsing on her bed, feeling like a world of decisions are stacked on her shoulders. A pint-sized Rachel Berry seems more like it though.

Conflicted. That's how Quinn felt. Expressing her emotions without a jumbled puzzle at the end wasn't her. Keeping everything close to the vest was. It was Fabray way. Yet, here she was jumping over hurdles to get a girl's attention. A girl. That girl being Rachel Berry. What was she doing? She was changing. Her mother was changing. And yet she still feared it a little. After all, a dog doesn't change it's spots overnight. Right? Right.

She would try harder.

_I'm a Fabray. Rachel won't know what it her. I'm a Fabray damn it. Say it like you mean it Quinn._

She wouldn't give up. Quinn won't allow Rachel to think this is some sort of Summer joke. Rachel wanted this Quinn would tell herself. She even tried last year to build a friendship between us when my life completely went of track. She was apprehensive right now, but Quinn could see Rachel wanted to grab hold of the olive branch.

Try harder. That is Quinn's motto. Try harder until she breaks.

_I'm a Fabray. _

Rachel wasn't faring any better with her emotions after talking with Quinn. Here was Quinn offering the same thing she, offered last year to the then pregnant girl. Here she was taking a step forward. Rachel didn't know what to do. Accept Quinn's offer of friendship, thus opening herself up to the girl. Don't, and she would probably regret it. She doesn't do regrets. Yet she couldn't completely say yes to what Quinn wanted.

Rachel had some decisions to make, because if she did know one thing about Quinn, is that she never quits. And she does whatever possible to get what she wants.

For right now, she wouldn't worry about what Quinn and the girls sudden need for a relationship with her. Auditions for the Fall production for the Columbus Ballet Company's The Nutcracker was only three weeks from today. She needs to start training for these auditions to get herself ready to show the Company that she would be the right girl for the lead.

She wanted this more than she thought she would. She heard about the auditions form a few girls in her after school dance classes, all excitedly talk about how great an opportunity this would be for them. Unlike those girls, dancing wasn't her true passion. Singing is and would always be her number one passion, but she truly loved dancing. This would be a great summer project for her. Something she could do that, if she did get the lead, would give her some notoriety. Even if it's just in Ohio.

Another thing to add to her resume once she applied to Juilliard. Variety. And this would giver her that. That's what Rachel wanted. That and a ticket out of Lima, Ohio to NYC.

Only one more year she would constantly tell herself. One year left before her dreams of Broadway, and singing in front if thousands could slowly become a reality.

This was her start, and she wouldn't let anything get in her way.


End file.
